Visiting ThreeLights
by Athyula
Summary: It's about Minako and Ami go visit Three lights! FUN! and R&P PLEASE


Disclaimer: Nope, I dunt own any characters from sm.  
  
Our story starts at the day, Minako and Ami went to find Three Lights.  
  
Minako: *knocking on the door*: Hellllllllllo, anyone home?  
  
Ami: Minako-Chan, are you sure we can be able to see them?  
  
Minako: yeah yeah!  
  
The door opens, it was Seiya who opened the door  
  
Minako: Seiya, Ogeki desu ka?????????????????  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrop* yeah.  
  
Ami: Ano.. is Taiki home?  
  
Seiya: Taiki.. ummm.. let me think... He went to PUB!  
  
Minako & Ami: PUB?  
  
Ami *faints*  
  
Minako: DON'T JOKE!  
  
Seiya: sorry, ok, ok, to tell the truth, Taiki went to his girlfriend's  
  
Ami:...Girlfriend? How dare he.... ... .... .... .... ...  
  
Minako: I never knew Taiki has a girl friend! Seeeeeeeeeeeiya!!! *knife pops out of no where in Minako's hand* TELL THE TRUTH!  
  
Seiya: *step back a little* ok, ok, he's in my room.  
  
Minako: O.O;; IN... In... YOUR ROOM...?  
  
Ami: *pokes Minako* maybe we should leave.  
  
Minako: "ignores Ami* What is he doing in your room?  
  
Seiya: *grins* that's a secret  
  
Minako: *gun pops out in her hand* TELL ME!  
  
Seiya: ^^;; ok, ok, We were doing some sexual things.  
  
Ami: se...x...u...al.... things.... *faints*  
  
Minako: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.. but  
  
Ami wants to find Taiki! So, if we could borrow him for a sec.  
  
Seiya: No Way!  
  
Minako: Why not?  
  
Seiya: because, Seiya-Sama say so.  
  
Minako & Ami *Sweatdrop*  
  
Minako: Invite us in, anyways  
  
Seiya: ok...sure... Unless you like to standing out there in the cold.  
  
*Slam the door in Minako's face*  
  
Minako & Ami: ......  
  
Minako: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Whooooooo! Usagi.. HERE! HERE!  
  
Seiya*opens the door* where, where?  
  
Minako: *grins* may we come in?  
  
Seiya: *looks down at Minako* oh yea! What are you guys standing here for? I thought I invited you in already.  
  
*Slam the door in Minako's face again*  
  
Amy:........  
  
Minako: Aino Minako! YOU'LL NEVER GIVE UP!  
  
*knock knock*  
  
Seiya: Who's there?  
  
Minako: An interuptting cow, Moooooooo!  
  
Seiya: What?  
  
Minako: Mooooooooooooo!  
  
Seiay: Minako?  
  
Minako: Mooooooooooooo  
  
Seiya: Stop that sound!  
  
Minako: Moooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Seiya: ok, ok.. I give up! *opens the door* come in!  
  
Minako: Moooooooooooooooo!  
  
Ami: *blush*  
  
~In the house~  
  
Minako: *loooks around* Where's Yaten-Kun  
  
Seiya: He's out  
  
Minako: Where?  
  
Seiay: Somewhere  
  
Minako:...................*screams* WHERE IS YATEN-KUN??  
  
Seiya: O_________O;; HE'S OUT! OUT! OUT!  
  
Ami: *pokes Minako* Minako-Chan.....  
  
Minako: OHHHHHHHHH! Where is Taiki?  
  
Seiya: Told you he's in my room!  
  
Minako: do...ing...sexual thing?  
  
Seiya: yeah!  
  
Minako: With you.............?!  
  
Ami: *faints*  
  
Seiya: .... Oh geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez, what are you think, Minako? Dirty Mind! How dare you think so hentai about us? Tsk tsk tsk! The girls recently!  
  
Minako:... BUT YOU WERE SAYING!  
  
Seiya: yeahhhh! He's fixing my sexcual.....  
  
Minako: body! Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!  
  
Seiya: .... NO! MY NEWEST COMPUTER! DIRTY MIND!  
  
Minako: ohhh*nods nods* dunt scared me!  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrop*  
  
Ami: *sighed*  
  
Taiki came out of the room.  
  
Taiki: What's wrong Seiya, who's there! It so noisy that I cant concentrate! *looks around* oh, hi.. Minako and Ami!  
  
Ami: *blush* Hello!  
  
Seiya: Now, Taiki go back!  
  
Taiki: e-to? Ami, you want to talk to me right?  
  
Ami: *nods*  
  
Taiki: yeah... we could...  
  
Seiya: No, GO BACK TO WHERE YOU WERE!  
  
Taiki: but, Seiya..  
  
Seiya: NO  
  
Minako: hey.. you..  
  
Seiya: NO  
  
Ami:... but..  
  
Seiya: NO  
  
Minako: can you stop..  
  
Seiya: NO  
  
Minako: Stop saying  
  
Seiya: NO  
  
Ami:...  
  
Seiya: NO  
  
Taiki: *sweatdrop* Seiya...  
  
Seiya: NO, NO, NO, NO. Taiki is mine for now! Get him later!  
  
Taiki: but Ami wants...  
  
Seiya: NO  
  
Taiki: Fine! *goes back to the room*  
  
Minako: ... LUCKY! I WANNA GO TOO!  
  
Ami: *nods nods nods nods nods nods*  
  
Minako: PLEASE? SEIYA?  
  
Seiya: NO WAY, THAT's MY ROOM!  
  
Minako: yeah, that's why we want to come in... *entered the room before Seiya could stop her*  
  
Ami: *follows Minako*  
  
~In Seiya's room~  
  
Seiya: NOW, DUNT BOTHER TAIKI!  
  
Minako: Ok.  
  
Seiya: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Taiki! Time, Time!!!  
  
Taiki: *looks at the clock* almost six  
  
Seiya: *runs* ahhh, I gotta go!  
  
Taiki: *confused* where?  
  
Seiya: To pick Yaten up! he'll kill me.. he'll kill me if im late again!! *runs out*  
  
Minako: *evil grins* my chance!  
  
Ami: what?  
  
Minako: nothing, nothing... go talk to your Taiki!  
  
Ami: *blush*....  
  
Minako walking around in Seiya's room, Taiki was talking to Ami and checking Seiya's newest computer at same time!  
  
Minako: *thoughts--- Wow, it's a pefect chance for me* She slept on Seiya's bed for 1 min, checking Seiya's closet and took out every cloths of his then throw them on the floor.  
  
Minako: *Thoughts--Today is realy my lucky day* After a while, Minako had seriously fallen asleep on Seiya's bed!  
  
When Seiya and Yaten got home.  
  
Seiya: are you done, Taiki?? *enters the room* Ami.. you still here?  
  
Ami: yeah!  
  
Seiya: *looks on his bed* MINAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY BEAUTIFUL HOLY BED?  
  
Minako: ........ZZZZZZZZZZ....ZZZZZZZ  
  
Yaten: *standing behind Seiya* wow....Someone is in trouble! *  
  
Minako: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!  
  
Seiya: .......... MINAKO!!!!! YATEN'S HOME!!!  
  
Yaten: *gives Seiya a angry glarze then quickly walk away*  
  
Minako: *jumps out of the bed* Yaten? DOKO? DOKO??? *looks around*  
  
Seiya: *points outside* out!  
  
Minako: YAYAYAYYA...IM COMING YATEN-KUN! *runs off*  
  
Seiya: *sighed* what a mess!  
  
Then.. he saw... something....  
  
Seiya: *screams as hard as he could* MINAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!  
  
Minako: *appears in front of Seiya in a sec* Yes SIR!  
  
Seiya: My cloths!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?  
  
Minako: oh.. I was playing!  
  
Seiya: Was... Was... PLAYING?  
  
Minako: yeah.. oh.. Seiya! I didn't know you have women's underwear!  
  
Seiya: *blush* I DUNT HAVE ONE!  
  
Taiki & Ami: *gigglez*  
  
Seiya: NOT FUNNY TAIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND I SERIOUSLY DUNT HAVE ONE!!!  
  
~~Does Seiya really have one!?#%@#$ er....let's just not talk about it! Keep it secret! So yeah, Seiya fans... dunt kill me! XD.~~  
  
Seiya: GET OUT! NOW!  
  
Minako: but you called me!  
  
Seiya: GET OUT!  
  
Minako: NO!  
  
Seiya: GET...  
  
Minako: NO  
  
Seiya: Im WARNING...  
  
Minako: NO  
  
Seiya: DON'T..  
  
Minako: NO  
  
Seiya: DUNT COPY...  
  
Minako: NO!  
  
Seiya: ....  
  
Minako: whooooooo.. it's pretty late now! Ami.. Lets go!  
  
Ami: ah! Okay! See you then, Taiki-San!  
  
Taiki: Yeah!  
  
Seiya: ..........................  
  
THE END!  
  
HEY, IM REALLY SORRY ABOUT SEIYA! THIS STORY JUST CAME UP TO MY MIND ONE DAY! ... ...lolz, hope I didn't piss anyone off! Dunt kill meeeee! Just for fun! XDDDDDDD! PLEASE! REVIEW~ TELL IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT~~~~ ^______________________________^ 


End file.
